


蜜桃马提尼

by Zhishimitaoguan



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhishimitaoguan/pseuds/Zhishimitaoguan
Summary: 车预警：419  口/交
Relationships: 嘉闻 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	蜜桃马提尼

焉栩嘉是在翟潇闻上去唱歌的时候才注意到他的。酒吧里的人不算多，三三两两的坐在一起，昏暗的灯光显得气氛有些说不清的暧昧。台上的人一头浅棕的头发，似乎刚刚喝了酒，脸颊染了点粉色。白衬衫下摆塞进黑裤子里，隐约勾勒出细细的腰和圆润的臀。

他在唱一首旋律轻松的情歌，细长白皙的手指握着话筒，脚尖轻轻点着地板，声音很轻，唱情歌很勾人。

焉栩嘉端着酒杯摩挲，目光放肆的盯着台上的人。翟潇闻似乎注意到了，转过身朝着他唱，毫不掩饰的对上那道视线。

“我想和你赏最美的风景 看最长的电影 听动人的旋律…”

他歪着头笑，露出尖尖的虎牙，眼里亮晶晶的。

“是因为你 oh我 会陪你到下个世纪…”

焉栩嘉看到翟潇闻好像在台上对自己眨眼，笑起来甜丝丝的。他低头喝酒，掩盖自己突然漏了两拍的心跳和勾起的嘴角。再抬头发现翟潇闻已经下台了，焉栩嘉找了一圈，发现他坐在吧台上撑着下巴正和调酒师说话。

焉栩嘉想了想，点了一杯蜜桃马提尼让服务员送给他，不是烈酒，但和他唱歌时的粉色脸颊很配，甜的让人想吃干抹净。

他看到翟潇闻接下酒杯喝了一口才不急不慢的起身朝吧台的方向走过去，坐下时看到翟潇闻正伸出舌尖舔舔嘴边的水渍。

“甜吗？”焉栩嘉凑近他，没头没尾的问了一句。

翟潇闻没回头，端起那杯酒仰头喝干净了才冲他笑，手臂搭上焉栩嘉的肩膀，贴在他耳边问，“要走吗？”

温热的气息缠绕在耳边，清透的嗓音却做着诱人的邀请。猎物上门，焉栩嘉当然没有拒绝的道理。

一前一后的进了酒店，又一前一后的去洗澡，看起来一切都自然而然。

焉栩嘉擦着头发从浴室里出来的时候，翟潇闻正缩在落地窗旁的沙发上往外看，身上浴袍松松垮垮，手里拿着半杯红酒，浅浅抿了一口又放下了。

“刚刚酒店说送的，我就开啦。”翟潇闻好半天才注意到焉栩嘉站在一旁， 回头看了一眼又故意怪声怪调的笑道，“你好奢侈噢，约个炮都要来五星级。”

“那要看和谁了。”焉栩嘉也不恼，坐到一旁，手搂上那截细腰，“不好喝么？”

“喝不习惯。”翟潇闻顺势转过身，眯着眼睛，手指在他露出的胸口上调皮的画着圈，“没有刚刚的好喝。”

焉栩嘉抬起翟潇闻手上拿着的高脚杯，就着喝了一口，然后抬起他的下巴吻了上去。

唇齿相交，酒味很快就蔓延开来，舌尖一步步占领了口腔。他嘴上的动作看起来好像很温柔，事实上翟潇闻却被重重的捏着下巴强迫品尝他嘴里有点涩的滋味，来不及咽下去的红酒顺着嘴角滴在锁骨上，又一路流进胸前交叉的浴袍下。

分开时翟潇闻还微张着嘴，脸又红的像那杯蜜桃马提尼，诱人的唇瓣被吮吸的肿胀，身体也热的发烫。他贴进焉栩嘉怀里去蹭他的锁骨，手也悄悄滑下去，坏心眼的隔着布料揉揉那团凸起。

焉栩嘉闷哼了一声，拉开翟潇闻的浴袍去寻他胸前若隐若现的凸起，另一只手捏着他挺翘的屁股，手指直往里探。

“哎呀。”翟潇闻阻止了焉栩嘉手上的动作，又探头去亲他的嘴角，“你别急呀。”

接着就滑下沙发跪坐到他腿间，浴袍散开了一半挂在肩膀上，他几乎要一丝不挂，任由大片光洁的皮肤明晃晃的露在外面。灵巧的手指褪下衣物，又握住焉栩嘉半硬的性器，低头在顶端吸了一下，然后才张嘴把整根含进去。

温热的口腔包裹着性器，柱身的青筋被他湿滑的舌头勾勒着，嘴里还时不时发出色情的水声，焉栩嘉倒吸一口气，忍不住摁着翟潇闻的头挺腰往里抽送。

硕大的性器撑的翟潇闻嘴都酸了，通红的眼角周围一片湿润，全是溢出的生理泪水，无奈焉栩嘉看起来并没有要释放的意思，急得翟潇闻赶紧捏着他腰上的肌肉，嘴里一连深吸了好几下。

焉栩嘉被这突如其来的动作刺激的粗喘了几声，性器一抖却来不及抽出，放任精液射进翟潇闻嘴里，呛得他咳嗽了好几声，眼泪直往下掉。

“好难吃。” 翟潇闻皱着脸，不满的咬了一口焉栩嘉的大腿内侧，“下次不帮你弄了。”

说完自己也愣了一下，今晚不过是个偶然，能不能见到第二面都不知道呢，还期待什么下次。

翟潇闻还坐在地上胡思乱想着就焉栩嘉被一把拉到腿上坐下来，身下人仍硬着的性器顶着自己的穴口像是要蓄势待发，他回过神，难耐的扭扭腰，小声催促，

“快点…”

“舔湿了润滑。” 焉栩嘉这时反倒不急了，轻轻松松的往沙发背上一靠，两只手指伸进翟潇闻嘴里搅动。

翟潇闻在心里连翻了几个白眼，这人是来折磨自己的吧，都箭在弦上了还润个鬼滑。他都能感受到后穴在不停叫嚣着空虚，分泌的淫液挂在穴口快要滴落，但还是乖乖的抓着焉栩嘉的手指舔弄，等充分湿润了才往后穴塞。

“哈…嗯…你还…进不进来了…” 翟潇闻的后穴湿软的一塌糊涂，细碎的呻吟抑制不住的从口中流出，手指还是太细，就算三根也止不住体内传来的酥痒。

焉栩嘉抽出手扶着他的腰，性器自下而上的长驱直入，一下把小穴撑的满满当当。

“嗯嗯…啊…你好大…啊…” 小穴被顶的又胀又爽，翟潇闻忍不住双手环着焉栩嘉的脖子叫出声来，白花花的臀一上一下的晃动，身前已经吐着白浊的性器扫过焉栩嘉的小腹，留下湿淋淋的水痕。

焉栩嘉觉得翟潇闻的声音很好听，叫床的时候更是软的快要化了，像甜蜜的桃汁在空气里溅开。他被撩拨的更硬，一个翻身把翟潇闻压在身下抽插，居高临下的欣赏他沉溺在情欲里的表情。

“你干嘛…嗯…快动…啊…别停…”花心被一次次擦过，每次快要狠狠顶进去时身上那人却放缓了动作，浅浅的逗留又离开。翟潇闻几乎要被逼疯，颤抖的开口求他，“嗯…操我啊…哈啊…你深一点…”

焉栩嘉伸手去抚摸他眼角新旧交错的泪痕，轻轻的在脸上抹开，像是要把人弄得到处都湿淋淋的才甘愿，另一只手拍拍他的屁股让他自己把腰抬高点，声音低哑的很性感，

“你乖一点，叫大声点给我听。”

翟潇闻心脏砰砰直跳，他自认为不是脸皮薄的那种人，但听到这句下流却被认认真真说出口的话时，竟然羞怯的没法直视焉栩嘉，后穴也情不自禁的收缩咬着那根性器。焉栩嘉趁机狠狠往里顶了几下，紧接着就听到翟潇闻呻吟拔高了一个度，带着哭腔胡乱的叫，

“呜…嗯嗯…老公…好爽…啊…用力点…老公你快操我…求你了…”

焉栩嘉把翟潇闻的大腿根分的更开，小穴完全暴露在外面。他挺着腰把性器狠狠的往里送，退出大半又整根没入，俯身去封住翟潇闻的唇，下身的动作愈加愈烈。翟潇闻快要高潮，却被堵着嘴呼吸困难，眼泪可怜兮兮的掉个不停。

“呜呜…嗯…” 翟潇闻的下身一阵痉挛，顶端也小股小股的分泌出液体来，焉栩嘉见状离开他的唇，抱着他的腰操的更凶。

翟潇闻几乎是一边哭喊着一边射出来的，他大口的喘着气，高潮的快感像浪潮一般席卷而来。自己被干的快要晕过去，可身上的人却还不知疲倦的抽插，

“你别…啊…我不要了…呜…”

“怎么刚刚求我的也是你，现在不要的也是你？” 焉栩嘉看到翟潇闻这副模样，似乎心情很好的样子，一边动作一边笑着逗他。

翟潇闻连回话的力气都没有，后穴酥麻的快要失去知觉，焉栩嘉又快又重的操了几下才射在里面，淫靡的液体把白嫩的大腿弄的乱七八糟。

焉栩嘉把人搂到怀里接吻，拿嘴唇轻轻去碰他的额头和眼皮，然后抱起他去浴室清理。翟潇闻晕乎乎的，好像还没有从高潮中缓过来，他伸手又缠上焉栩嘉的脖子，心里忽然有些舍不得他走。

但他们还是像来时那样在早晨一前一后的离开了酒店，甚至没有交换一个微信。焉栩嘉总是有意无意的去那家酒吧，但台上却再没见到过唱歌的他。他不禁开始怀疑那晚激烈的性爱究竟是不是一场梦。

又几天后焉栩嘉回学校，舍友夏之光告诉他会有一个学长来做他们的助教，他没什么兴致，只是随口应了两句。

结果过了几分钟焉栩嘉就看到翟潇闻从门口走进来，乖乖的带了一副细框的圆眼镜，白衬衫外面套了一件牛仔外套，有些紧张的咬着唇。

太巧了。

焉栩嘉坐的位置很正，讲台上一眼就能看见，于是他看到翟潇闻露出和自己刚刚一样震惊的表情，耳根很快就红了个彻底。焉栩嘉猜他一定是想起了那天晚上。

简单的介绍完以后翟潇闻就走了，焉栩嘉一路盯着他的背影，突然看到他在教室门外回头偷偷的冲自己眨眼睛，手指了指旁边的空教室。

焉栩嘉不自禁的笑出来，心里默念了一遍写在黑板上的翟潇闻的名字，一旁夏之光饶有兴趣的问他是不是认识助教的声音都被抛之脑后。

我的蜜桃马提尼，又见面了。


End file.
